Blindness
by toppie
Summary: BLIND : /ˈblīnd/ : lacking or deficient in sight. Example: Love. Warning Incest.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Here's my new **Bart x Lisa** Story! :)

If you are repulsed by these kind of story, I suggest that you click the back button.

Please forgive my grammar and stuff. English is not my primary language.

**EDIT: I edited this chapter a little bit, the writing was awful ;^; and I changed some dates and added some minor characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blindness: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisa hates traffic.<p>

The smell if the taxi was just bad, precious time to do something productive wasted – doing her papers, devising plans to save the destruction of the earth, hanging out with her friends, or eating dinner with the cute guy who asked her out earlier that night.

And to even think about the wasted fuel these tons of cars use by just idling in the road – cursing and honking their horns… _Ugh. _She just shivers when she thinks about it.

So why is she inside a stinky cab, on the bustling streets of New York?

Apparently, she received a phone call from Milhouse about a Bart. Sulking. Girlfriend.

_"Really? A girlfriend? I did not even know he has a girlfriend!"  
><em>

_"Just go here, please. He needs you".  
><em>

The "he needs you" thing really took her off guard. She doesn't know if Milhouse just said that just to make her go there or he knows Bart well enough to know what he needs, but hearing that cancelled her appointments and made her go on a long trip inside the cab.

College is apparently being awesome to the three of them. They are busy with their college lives but they never fail to hang out with one another. Lisa turned down the Harvard and Yale offer. Nobody knows why, even she doesn't know the reason. She never regretted her decision, she loves New York, and with her brother and Milhouse, she loved it even more.

She's still the bright, well mannered, and adventurous, environtment loving Lisa. She has been popular with the guys – a fact that Bart and Milhouse is not a fan. Speaking of Milhouse, he ditched the glasses and wore contacts, cut his hair, and changed his style a bit - he practically became a chick magnet overnight. (They dated for a while but she's not going to be specific about the details - they are still good friends in the end). Bart didn't really change much, still the mischievous Bart they all know and love, but a bit more mature. The best of friends went to a great school here in New York. She was happy when she heard that they will be studying in a good university - during grade school and high school, she always wondered how their lives would turn out and it looks like it's turning for the better (a miracle as most of people in Springfield thought), they got a cheap but awesome apartment.

For the time being the two lived in the city, fangirls were starting to pile up and started stalking her when they saw her with them but when they found out that she's Bart's sister and Milhouse's ex, the stalking didn't stop but instead of glares, they came smiles (fake noted). She's got used to it after a couple of weeks and some people still kept her sane. Dianne, her roommate, which can be pretty crazy at times and Sophie, Milhouse's girlfriend, a very nice and beautiful girl, not to mention that she is an environmentalist. Bart has a girlfriend too, who she just found out earlier this evening, and she wants to find out more about later.

_Which she doubts until this cab move for even an inch.  
><em>

* * *

><p>She's here, finally. And her feet hurt.<p>

It ended up she needed to walk after all. Apparently, an accident added to the heavy traffic. Some insane guy was driving a truck and ran it on a building, blocking the whole street. A guy who saw the whole thing told that the man got down from the truck laughing. Hearing him tell the story sent chills to her spine, and to top it off, the psycho got away. Good thing a nice group of people were also going her way.

_Knock. Knock. Knock.  
><em>

Milhouse opened the door and greeted, "Hey Lisa." He looked pretty stressed out.

She entered the apartment, "You look tired Milhouse."

"It's nothing, finals are coming up, and Bart is not helping. He's not eating, he's not going to school, he's not going out and it will look like it will be that way for a long time if we don't do anything."

"More like saying 'I don't do anything about it.'"

Milhouse smiled. "Well, you came."

Lisa chuckled and asked, "How long has he been like that?"

"Four days." Milhouse anxiously replied.

Lisa suddenly panicked, "F-Four? Why did you just call now?"

"He really doesn't want you to know."

"Why?"

Milhouse shrugged.

"What's he doing right now?"

"Watching stuff."

Lisa quickly got up and walked (more like stomped actually) to his room.

* * *

><p>Her mind is racing and she's totally mad at Bart Simpson not telling him anything. <em>Why doesn't he want me to know? That he was hurting. That he is practically killing himself?<br>_

When she saw him, the feelings and questions just disappeared. He's laying in bed the most pathetic state imaginable. Dirty clothes, unkempt hair, and swollen red eyes. Beside him were tissues, chick flick DVDs and some chips and drinks. She doesn't know if she should laugh or cry seeing him sniffling and being girly while watching 'The Notebook' (her favorite flick by the way). _So pathetic.  
><em>

She coughed couple if times to get Bart's attention. Nothing was working so she walked towards the bed and lied down beside him instead. Bart looked at her with shocked eyes.

"I didn't notice you."

"I was at the door 5 minutes ago."

"So Milhouse called you huh?" He turned his head back to the TV.

"Mhm."

"That guy just can't shut his mouth even for a second." Still staring on the TV

"Give him some credit. He shut his mouth for 3 days."

Silence.

"He said you didn't want me to know."

Silence.

_Come on Lisa! Start a decent conversation!  
><em>

"That's my favorite movie."

"I know."

"Is that her favorite too?"

Silence.

"How are you?"

"…"

Lisa sighed. With Bart's state right now, nothing will work to make him talk. So she watched the movie with him. _It's her favorite movie after all.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>In an apartment in New York...<br>_

_A young woman was sitting in a room full of boxes. "Darn it. I need to unpack these."  
><em>

_"HEY LISA!" A guy suddenly appeared and hugged her from behind.  
><em>

_"Bart! What the hell? You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
><em>

_"You can cure yourself, you're studying doctor stuff anyway."  
><em>

_"I will be studying veterinary medicine. I don't cure people, I cure animals." Lisa said with a lecturing tone.  
><em>

_"Exactly." Bart smirked.  
><em>

_Lisa pouted. "That was pretty lame insult you know. You can do better than that."  
><em>

_"What? You just arrived here in New York and you're already giving me the cold shoulder!" Bart tried to pout but he needs more than that to convince Lisa. A neat freak Lisa Simpson.  
><em>

_"Well just look at the place! I need to clean up! Its messy."  
><em>

_"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa. That's not the right way for you to spend your first night here in New York! Let's go on a tour! I'll be your tour guide."  
><em>

_"But-"  
><em>

_"Its been a long time since we haven't seen each other and you will just choose these boxes over your brother?"  
><em>

_"..."  
><em>

_"Ill help you unpack first thing tomorrow."  
><em>

_"Alright Bart." Lisa smiled.  
><em>

_"Let's go then!" Bart offered his had and she took it.  
><em>

_As they walked out of the building.  
><em>

_"I missed you." Bart whisphered.  
><em>

_"I missed you too." She whisphered back.  
><em>

_Bart held her hand tighter.  
><em>

* * *

><p>She woke up hearing an alarm clock right beside her ear.<p>

"I'm still sleepy..." And turned the alarm clock off then turned to her side.

"Hey sleepyhead." Bart murmured as he poked her forehead.

Lisa opened her eyes and saw Bart sitting at the other side of the bed. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep. Its noon already."

"Noon? Sorry about that." Lisa then got up and stretched. "Did you eat?" Lisa asked. She already knows the answer but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"I had Cheetos. You should eat." Bart said as he opened the TV and DVD player and sat on the bed.

"_This might be an opportunity to get him out." _Lisa thought and began talking."No. You're eating with me, outside." Lisa demanded.

"I got ton of movies to finish."

"I think four days are enough to have your sulk-athon Bart."

"Just leave me alone."

Lisa felt something in her snap, "Look at yourself Bart! For four days you haven't been eating, bathing, going to school, you have been ignoring Milhouse, you completely shut yourself! You look like a fucking ghost! It's not healthy anymore!"

"I'm asking you one last time Lisa, just leave me alone."

Lisa grunted, "No, if you're not going out, I'm not either." she sat on the foot of the bed.

"Go out and eat, you already skipped a meal."

"I'm not eating unless you go with me."

"Stop acting like a child Lisa."

"Look who's talking. I'm not going out of here until you do."

"Suit yourself then."

"I will."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lisa."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay let's go." Bart sighed and got up.

_"Yes!" _Lisa screamed inwardly. "Take a bath, I'm not going out with a smelly old man."

"Wait for me outside." He grumbled.

Lisa felt a sense of fulfillment. He's actually going out! _But she tries not to think that he did that for her.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lisa went to the living room and saw Milhouse playing Man vs. Wild.<p>

"Wow Milhouse, way to spend the time studying finals."

"Do you know the word 'taking a break'? And I got only one chapter to study anyway." Milhouse said while dodging the beaver that was attacking Bear Grylls. A beaver, really?

"You could have gotten a better game. Man vs. Wild?"

"Hey! Bear Grylls is awesome!"

"Awesome? He kills animals for the sake of a TV Show." She hates that guy.

Milhouse, knowing Lisa's "kinship" with nature just sighed. "Anyway, I thought you left."

"I fell asleep while watching The Notebook with him."

Milhouse chuckled. "Did he talk to you?"

"He would just like utter something then there will be this awkward silence, but he did talk to me when I woke up. I think he wasn't very happy about our argument."

"Argument about what?" Milhouse replied, eyebrows tilting, but still focusing on the TV.

"Nah, me skipping meals, and not leaving his room unless he goes out."

Milhouse slammed the controller. "Did you mean, you were able to make him go out?"

"Yep!" Lisa can't help but smile.

"I knew it. I was right calling you."

"Oh yeah, I think Bart will have a talk with you about telling me."

* * *

><p>"Meh. It'll be fine." <em>You're really clueless Lisa.<br>_

"Lisa, stop putting fries on my plate."

"You're so thin! You need to eat more! You will not be called the "hunk god" anymore."

"So you're there at the apartment telling me that my sulka-thon is not healthy and now you're forcing me to eat all those fries. Wow Lisa, healthy indeed."

"I've known you for 20 years to know that your comfort food is fast food. Just eat. You'll go with me to the grocery store and buy you some vegetables and things. I saw your fridge. I don't know what you and Milhouse are eating."

"I don't feel like it."

"Well boohoo mister, if you don't, I'll call mom. We know how protective she gets. Now eat."

Bart stared at her for a while, sighed, and ate the greasy and salty French fries.

Lisa smiled. For now just make Bart talk and eat, the questions can come later.

* * *

><p>"Since how long have you been going out with Kate?"<p>

A couple of days had passed, and Bart has improved - a little. Lisa is currently at Bart's room, watching those chick flicks with him, today, they were watching "Letter's to Juliet." She presented herself to go to Bart and Milhouse's apartment everyday to make sure Bart is okay. The improvement might be slow - but there is improvement.

"Two years."

"TWO YEARS? I've been in New York for a year! Why didn't I know about it?"

"Cause I was spending more time with you." Bart murmured.

"Wait, what?"

"Cause you're stupid."

For a minute there, she thought he said a different thing. She felt relieved but somehow her stomach felt funny.

* * *

><p>"Soooo, tell me more about Kate."<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Hmmmm, how did you meet?"

Bart might have not notice it himself, but Lisa notice his face soften and lips curve into a small smile. There was the funny feeling in her tummy again.

"I met her in languages class an- hey! No way I'm telling you about our story." He turned away blushing.

Lisa was surprised that she is more than happy to change the topic. The feeling was there again. "What does she look like? Her personality? Her quirks?"

He described her as he looked at Lisa, the small smile never disappearing. "She's beautiful, sparkling round eyes, cascading blonde hair, smart, interesting, adventurous, and strong willed." He continued staring at her. "Just like you."

Silence.

For a split second, his eyes had gone wide and his smile faltered. "Uhhh… So yeah, and a lot more."

Lisa noticed but didn't pay it any attention.

Lisa smiled. "That's so sweet Bart. It seems that you love her very much."

Bart smiled back and looked at her, "Yeah, very much so."

"If she goes back to you, would you get back together?"

"..."

"Is that too personal? I-i'm sorry about that! I don't know why I asked that!"

"Nah, it's okay. Actually, I really don't know the answer anymore." Bart paused for a while, thinking about something then asked her. "What do you think?"

"I think you two should go back, it really looks like you love her very much." She looked at Bart with a softness Bart can't point out, "I don't want my brother to get hurt."

Bart smiled at her.

The funny feeling in her tummy rised to her chest, and the feeling wasn't funny anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER ONE.<strong>

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? :)<p>

I don't hate Bear Grylls by the way, I love him. Even if he drinks pee and everything...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! It's been a looooooong time! Thank you for those who read and reviewed my story!

I never abandoned this story. The whole story is actually complete in my head – I just need time to write the ideas down and stuff… It's been a pretty busy semester.

There is a lot of angst in here because we will see Bart's POV! I'm so mean, I love making Bart suffer *evil laugh* ahem… NOW TO CHAPTER TWO!

EDIT: Sorry about the whole story being italicized and all. fixed it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Blindness: Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>She hates Bartholomew Simpson with passion.<br>_

'_Why does he butt in when something good is happening to her? Does he ne-'  
><em>

_Knock. Knock. Knock.  
><em>

_"Let me in?"  
><em>

_"Go away"  
><em>

_"Come on Lisa! I didn't mean it!"_

_"I was about to dance with him! Then you're there to ruin the moment!"  
><em>

_"Hey! I didn't ruin your moment, I ruined the whole prom!"  
><em>

_"Kids! Stop screaming I'm doing chores down here!" Homer screamed from the basement.  
><em>

_"Yeah right dad, chores!" Bart yelled back sarcastically…  
><em>

_Lisa sighed and opened the door. She saw Bart still wearing that tux of his with a smile on his face, "Why were you there anyway? You said you won't come." She asked, anger evident in her eyes.  
><em>

_"Someone invited me __to come." Bart replied still with a goofy smile plastered in her face.  
><em>

_'In these situations he still have the guts to smile at me?' Lisa thought as her anger in Bart started rising. "Stop smiling Bart. Do you know how much I want to punch you right now?"  
><em>

_Bart smirked, "Ohhh, you're really mad. So you really like that guy huh?"  
><em>

_"Yes. I really like him, and that's my first high school prom and he was supposed to be my first dance. You ruined it." Every girl wanted a perfect prom and Lisa was no exception - she planned her date with Nick and it was going perfectly until Bart showed up and ruined it.  
><em>

_"Awww, come on now Lisa! I really didn't mean that to happen!" Bart gave her the puppy eyes, "still mad at me?"  
><em>

_"Those would work on your fangirls but not me Bart. Now scoot." As the door closes halfway, Bart blocked it.  
><em>

_"Wait! Wait there." Bart hurriedly went to his room and seconds later returned with his iPod, speakers, and candles.  
><em>

_"What are you up to now?" Lisa asked irritated and confused.  
><em>

_"Just give me a second to set up." Bart replied as he began clearing the center of the room, lit the candles, connected the ipod on the stereo and closed the lights.  
><em>

_Bart cleared his throat and spoke in a "gentlemannish" accent. "Since I trashed your first prom at school, I'm bringing the prom at your room milady." Bart replied with a grin and turned on the music. He kneeled in front of Lisa and offered his hand, "Can I have this dance?"  
><em>

_Lisa can't help but stare, "A-are you serious?" Lisa suddenly found herself laughing. Her anger for Bart disap__pearing. "You look ridiculous."  
><em>

_"Of course I am! I won't let my sister have a disastrous prom night." Bart winked at her, "And I wasn't able to dance with you, so I'll dance with you tonight."  
><em>

_Lisa, still laughing replied, "But this doesn't mean I forgive you fully alright?"  
><em>

_Bart rolled his eyes, "Suuuure Lisa."  
><em>

_Lisa took his hand and "So Close" by John Mclaughlin began playing. (AN: beautiful song by the way, and it fits! :D)  
><em>

_Lisa found herself being stared at. "What?"  
><em>

_"It's nothing." Bart just smiled at her.  
><em>

_Silence filled the room, only the music emanating from the speakers can be heard. She can feel his movements - careful, unsure, and calculating, it's like she's dancing with a different person. Not the confident, arrogant, and i-always-know-what-to-say Bart she was arguing with earlier.  
><em>

_Lisa found herself looking at her brother's eyes who was looking back at her.  
><em>

_"L-lisa, I..." Bart whispered.  
><em>

_"W-what is it?" Lisa asked, somehow not being able to breathe properly.  
><em>

_"Y-you just look beautiful." Bart smiled at her - there's something really different about him, she just can't point a finger on it.  
><em>

_Lisa fought hard not to blush. "You don't look bad yourself, I saw a lot of girls eyeing you earlier."  
><em>

_"Who?"  
><em>

_"Just promise me you won't hit on them in front of me."  
><em>

_Bart looked at her, "Nah, I only have sights on one girl anyway.".  
><em>

_'The way he's looking, its kinda different...'. Lisa shrugged it off and questioned him about this girl. "Bart Simpson is smitten by a pretty girl. May I know who's she?" Lisa sighed inwardly with relief, the aura earlier was getting uncomfortable and awkward.  
><em>

_"Tell you? No way!"  
><em>

_"Awww, come on Bart! I'm your sister."  
><em>

_"Exactly."  
><em>

_Lisa pouted. "That's not fair. I talk with you about guys that I like."  
><em>

_"Well I didn't really ask you to and it's not like I enjoy hearing about them." Bart smirked.  
><em>

_"You're an awful brother you know that?" Lisa eyed him playfully.  
><em>

_"I know that very well."  
><em>

_They continued dancing, and as the music neared its end, so was the space between the two of them.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Lizzieeee!" A long haired brunette suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs.<p>

"Ahhhhh!" Lisa woke up and fell down her couch. "What the hell Dianne!"

"What?" Dianne looked at her with her big innocent eyes.

"Why did you wake me like that?"

"I was shaking and shaking you but you wouldn't budge, it seems like you were having a pretty good dream, so I went out for a while but then I remembered you need to finish your paper that is due tomorrow and it's already 8 in the evening, so I was shaking you again but you wouldn't wake up so I shouted... Wow. That was a mouthful." Dianne then smiled.

"THE PAPER!" Lisa jumped quickly and opened her laptop. Opened her document. "I'm gonna be finished soon! Thank God!" She then resumed typing her paper.

"You better hurry making that if you want to see your hot brother."

"I'm not seeing him until the next week; he said he has things to think about alone. Why are you asking anyway I thought you hated him?"

"I still do! It's just he's getting needy these past two weeks it's eating your time. You even forgot that paper you've been working on. I mean, it's just a breakup, why is he being so damn emotional about it?"

Lisa sighed. Contrary to popular belief, some girls actually hate Bart and Dianne is one them. Lisa can't fathom why she hated him even though they are actually the same. The same rebellious air, the charming yet arrogant personality, she's Bart, in a brunette girl persona.

"I volunteered myself to go there every day, and it's a breakup Dianne. Who wouldn't be emotional about that?"

Dianne rolled her eyes, "I had breakups but I don't get baby-boo-hoo about it."

"He had other breakups too, but he wasn't this way. Maybe he thought she is the one. Who knows? They might go back together." Somehow that thought made her cringe...

"That's why I swore I'd be a nun instead. Love, thou art a heartless bitch."

"Swearing and nun doesn't go together."

"Oookay... How about love sucks?"

"You're just saying that. When the time comes, you'll meet your other half."

"What's with the wise-ass words Lizzie? Found your 'other half'?"

"The other half thing doesn't work with me."

"Why wouldn't that apply to you? Boys are literally dropping their knees in front of you."

"The man I want to be with is sweet and charming. Someone who understands me, who I can trust blindly, take care of me, ignore my faults and love me as I am just as I would love him. I don't see those qualities in those guys."

"Wow. That's some high standard you got there. You will not get your other half, totally."

"That's what I'm saying."

Dianne sighed; Lisa can be a pessimist at times. "You'll find him Lisa, in a time or place that you will never imagine. You're a great girl and I know that you deserve a guy like that."

Lisa smiled. "Thanks Dianne."

"Welcome! Anyways, before more cheesiness ensues, I think you should finish that. Dad won't be happy if you pass that late."

Lisa giggled. "Your right! We wouldn't want Dr. Sheldon Cooper lecturing about punctuality and stuff."

"I've been reprimanded by him way too many times during my childhood and one more lecture like that and I'm going to lose it. I mean he's a real nerd, I didn't even know why my hot mom married a nerd guy." She looked at her watch. "Ohshitlookatthetime! Gonna go to band practice. Bye!" Dianne rushed out of the door.

"Nun and swearing!" Lisa shouted while laughing.

"Whatever!" Dianne's voice can be heard downstairs.

Lisa, still laughing resumed in finishing her paper.

* * *

><p>"Finished at last!" She then clicked save and printed her work.<p>

_"You'll find him Lisa, in a time or place that you will never imagine. You're a great girl and I know that you deserve a guy like that."  
><em>

"No Dianne, I don't deserve someone like that - someone like him..."

For the time being that Bart asked for a time alone, Lisa had the time to think and about these "feelings" she has having when Bart is around. How she gets giddy every time she goes to see Bart, how she feel shivers when their hands brush against each other, how she panics when Bart stares at her, how jealous she feels when Bart talks about Kate. Lisa might be a bit dense but she doesn't need to be an astrophysicist to figure it all out.

But Lisa doesn't, couldn't, and wouldn't, accept these feelings. She would never accept that somehow she has fallen for Bart Simpson.

She's the sensible one, the goody two shoes, the moral one. She will not allow these feelings.

_She will not think that these flashbacks that kept coming to her are deeper than just memories...  
><em>

_She will not think that Bart is getting better because of her mere presence...  
><em>

_She will not think that every touch, word, or look that Bart gives her means so much more...  
><em>

_Never...  
><em>

Lisa sighed, "Those chick flick marathons are messing up my mind."

She heard the door open. "Hey Lizzie!" Dianne emerged from the door and looked at her. "Why the long face?"

"I'm just tired. I'm never doing that kind of cramming again."

Dianne doesn't look convinced, but decided to just let it go and asked, "So you're finished?"

"Yeah, just now..."

Dianne picked up her paper and start reading it.

"What do you think?"

After reading Lisa's paper carefully, "This is awesome Lisa! You might even get that exchange program with this one."

"Exchange program? Why haven't I heard of that?"

"You're spending way too much time with Bart, you don't even talk to me that much you know..."

"I talk to you about things but not as oft-"

Dianne laughed. "I'm just joking! It wasn't officially announced yet. Daddy said its already final and minor revisions are going on between the two universities."

"What's the other university?"

She leaned by the computer table and thought for a while. "Oxford for 6 months I think."

"Woah, that's pretty big."

"I know right? That's why they'll try to send the best and I know you're up for the challenge." Dianne then winked.

Lisa frowned. "I'm not sure about that Dianne, there are others who are way better that me."

Dianne pouted and marched in front of her. "Jeez Liz, you're too humble! You're one of the best! Have some arrogance in there sometimes!"

Lisa smiled sheepishly. "You have too much faith in me Dianne, and I think I'm not really interested in the program. I think I want to stay here-"

"With Bart?" Dianne interjected.

Lisa looked at Dianne with wide eyes. "W-what? What made you think about that? I just don't like being too far awa-"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!  
><em>

Lisa got her phone and saw Milhouse's number on the screen. _Whew, thanks Milhouse.  
><em>

"Hey Milhouse. What's up?"

"Lisa, I'm sorry to call at this time, but it's Bart."

Lisa felt her heart skip. "I'll be right over."

"You look worried, what happened?" Dianne asked.

"It's Bart." Lisa replied while putting her cardigan on. "If I don't go home tonight, can you pass the paper for me tomorrow morning?"

"Sure thing."

"Bye Dianne!"

"Bye Lizzie! Take care!"

The door closed.

"Oh Lisa, what am I going to do with the two of you..."

* * *

><p>Bart feels awful, he reeks of alcohol, his body is sore and he's burning up like crazy. Well, what do you expect after a drunk brawl at a bar?<p>

And Milhouse saying Lisa will be coming over is not helping.

Actually all of that doesn't matter really.

What is important is that he's the most selfish and the worst person in the whole world.

He met her when he was 2, they became best of friends when he was 5, they became "sibling rivals" when he was 9, and he was 13 when he fell in love with her. His sister, Lisa Simpson.

Watching her, he notices every minute and little detail about her. How beautiful her eyes and smiles was how good it feels to hear her voice and see her every morning, and how giddy he feels when she's around.

He got scared. How can this happen? He might be a little on the bad side, but these kinds of feelings were wrong. _Too wrong.  
><em>

So he kept his distance, got out with other girls, spend time at other houses during the weekends.

He really didn't need to get away. Cliché as it sounds, Lisa is your typical sister, falling in love with your bestfriend.

Bart was jealous. Milhouse always talked about them, one day, he just lost it.

_"Ow! Why did you do that Bart?"  
><em>

_"Just stop talking about her!"  
><em>

_"Aren't you happy for me? After chasing her all these years, now she's finally returned my feelings? Aren't you happy for her?"  
><em>

_"I'm happy that she's happy! But it's not with me! It will never be with me!"  
><em>

_"B-Bart... You mean...?"  
><em>

"Yes..."

He is disgusted, wrong, and confused. To his surprise, Milhouse noticed all along.

It struck him. It's useless to fight this feeling. Whatever he does isn't enough to make the feeling go away. He's weak for her touch and tears. He's weak against her mere presence. The only thing he can do is to live with it.

So he acted normal.

He tried to live with it.

He built little memories of only him and her- that he will keep in his heart for as long as he's there.

_He asks her for help in school stuff. He always remember how gets to be close to her, gets to see her up close. And when every time he shows her his achievements, she will flash him her beautiful smile and give him a hug.  
><em>

_Every time a douche bag breaks her heart, he was always there beside her. Comforting her and thinking that if that was him, he will never even try to hurt her.  
><em>

_He accidentally wrecked her first prom and dance. (The prom he regretted, the dance he was a little happy). She was upset. So he made it special for her and him.  
><em>

He has that kind of love; those little moments with her were enough for him. Just to get close to her, he's already happy.

But there is still that lingering feeling in his heart - what if they were not siblings? What if he tries to kiss her? What if she returns his feelings? What if? What if? It's a sad and improbable fantasy he's playing in his head.

After all the hard work and study sessions with Lisa, he received a letter of acceptance from UCLA in New York. The whole Simpson family rejoiced. The expected to be futureless, Bart, is turning for the better. He left Springfield, not just for his future career but a chance to stay away from Lisa for a while. Away from the pain.

Leaving the Simpson household was hard, for a home that you have lived in for 20 years and going far away, is like going to the first day of preschool. Tears, kisses and hugs were exchanged, he was never the cheesy type but the thought of leaving her breaks him. He doesn't want to leave her side, but he doesn't want the pain anymore.

So he left. But he looked back _twice_.

Arriving at New York was something new but not really that hard with Milhouse around. First year in college was pretty uneventful, just your usual jocks, cheerleaders, scumbag professors, and trustee friends.

It all changed when he met Kate.

Everything about her was very "Lisa-ish," everything about her reminded him of his sister. He can't help but to get close to her. He saw this as an opportunity, to completely get away from his pain, to live and love a normal life. Finally he was genuinely happy.

1 year later, Lisa arrived in New York.

And here is the appropriate selfish person thing… He missed Lisa and started to hang out with her more.

For another year, Kate noticed while he stayed gullible and selfish, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"_I'm sorry Bart, but I can't take this anymore."  
><em>

"_What do you mean?"  
><em>

"_I know everything, I see everything, I understand everything now…"  
><em>

"…"

"_Ever since she came, something's different about you and this is not about the time you spend with her or how similar we are. You've been very happy, happier with her than with me. Stop lying to yourself anymore Bart."  
><em>

"_You just found out how sickening of a person I am…"  
><em>

"_No Bart. I actually respect that. The pain of loving someone f__or so long, but not being able to express it – say it… I wish you all the best, a happy life. Goodbye Bart."  
><em>

That shook him, that he might never find true happiness again, Kate was his last chance and he blew it. He sulked and sulked and sulked and Lisa was there. Always there for hi- _damn alcohol…  
><em>

The door opened. _Dammit.  
><em>

"Bart! What happened?" She went beside him and checked his forehead. "You're burning up! I left you for a week and we're back to zero again! Wait there, I'm going to get some ice."

_This love that he harbored for her for a very long time...  
><em>

Lisa went back with a medicine and a basin with water. "Oh Bart, why do you keep on doing this?" She then fed him the medicine and put the ice pack on his head.

_Only gave him heartache and pain...  
><em>

She stared at him. Her eyes full with hurt.

_So why does he keep on torturing himself? Kept on being close to her? Why can't he stay away?  
><em>

"What happened Bart?"

He stared at her and whispered. "In my heart, there's a little hope that somehow she would return those feelings back..."

"What?"

He stared and she stared back. "Do you return my feelings?"Bart asked, he knows he's drunk and feverish and what he was going to do is stupid but he needs to do this, to shatter that last little hope he has, to stop the pain and go on with his life.

"I-I don't understand Ba-"

_He kissed her._

_She kissed back._

_She pushed him._

_Their eyes met._

_She ran away._

_It rained._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN DUN! What will happen?<p>

Anyway, this chapter was really cheesy, I'm throwing up cheese right now… The writing isn't that good, but I'll try to improve!

I hope you didn't get confused and stuff... and also, hope someone got the "rained" part as well ^^

Review :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for the comments and faves! I really appreciate it :)

I know the updates are really slow, but I'll make sure I'll finish this fic! ^^

Soooo we will see different POVs here :) It's a little short and there's some grammar problems, I'm sorry about that...

NOW TO CHAPTER 3!

* * *

><p><strong>Blindness: Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Bart is good at keeping secrets. That he was certain, but some things are just too hard to hide - especially from him.<p>

Milhouse may be gullible but he's not the most gullible person in the world when it comes to his friends.

By the time the two of them turned fourteen, there are three things that Milhouse is certain about:

One, high school is pretty awesome.

Two, his unrequited love for Lisa isn't unrequited anymore.

And three, Bart is in love with Lisa.

He notices little detail about the way he's acting, he shrugs it off as weird but the clues just kept coming until it wasn't hard to solve the puzzle anymore.

The first time he noticed it, Bart was reading.

_"Hey Bart! Whatcha reading?"_

_Bart jumped in his seat. "It's nothing. Just fan stuff."_

_"Lemme see!"_

_Bart closed the browser. "H-hey! There's a new arcade in town! Let's go!" And went downstairs._

_Milhouse curious as ever checked the history._

_"Lucrezia/Cesare"_

_"Luke/Leah"_

_"Morgana/Arthur"_

_"Boku wa Imouto..."_

_..._

_Milhouse asked him about it, Bart said it's his research paper._

_They do have a research paper and that is Bart's topic (which he finds a little weird), so he bought it._

The second time, he saw him staring at her 6 tables away at the cafeteria.

_"Hey Bart, why are you staring at her?"_

_Bart looked at him, "Staring at who?"_

_"Lisa."_

_"What are you talking about? I'm not staring at anyone..."_

_But he does it again._

By then, he's getting less unsure. The look in Bart's eyes was familiar - longing, care, admiration, and love. It mirrored his every time he looks at Lisa..

He laughed at himself then, he was being ridiculous. What was he thinking? Bart is all about breaking rules, but not at this extreme. Trashing the principal's car is one thing, and loving your sister that way is another.

So he just let it slide, and watched by the sidelines...

The last time, Bart punched him in his and Lisa's anniversary.

_Bart and Milhouse were chilling at the backyard, while his parents were out to attend a function._

_"Bart. I'm really glad Lisa finally returned my feelings. All those years waiting and watching, it all paid off."_

_"..." Bart just continued to stare at the pool._

_"Why the silent treatment? I know it's too cheesy for you, but I just want to share our relationshi-"_

_Bart punched him. And it hurt._

_"Ow! Why did you do that Bart?"_

_"Just stop talking about her!"_

_The gears in his head started turning again. "Aren't you happy for me? After chasing her all these years, now she's finally returned my feelings? Aren't you happy for her?"_

_"I'm happy that she's happy! But it's not with me! It will never be with me!"_

_"B-Bart... You mean...?"_

_"Yes... I"m a disgusting good for nothing person."_

_That was all he needed to hear._

He was surprised with himself. He didn't even felt a tint of disgust in his body - it felt like its the most natural thing in the world. Maybe because the Bart he's seeing now is vulnerable, unguarded, and confused - the real Bart.

He was also surprised that he was willing to give way for Bart's love and be some kind of a wingman. The feelings Bart harbored for Lisa were genuine and pure. His love is nothing compared to his.

_"Hey Milhouse."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why did you break up with her?"_

_"I don't want my friend suffer from the sidelines, do I?"_

_"Y-you shouldn't have! You love each other!"_

_"But you love her more, a million folds greater than mine."_

_"Even if I do love her, I don't have any chance..."_

_"Don't say that." He smiled at him and left._

Actually, he has one more reason to let go of her - somehow, he's rooting for the two of them.

Maybe he's the sick one.

_"Bart, Kate is not Lisa."_

_"I know, but she might be my last chance to be happy."_

_"B-but Bart! Don't say that!"_

_"Why do you always think that she will return my feelings? Don't keep pushing her to me 'cause we both know that she will never love me back! It's all a crazy fantasy! No matter how much I care, love, or hurt, all she will think of me is her brother!"_

So the minute he saw Lisa quickly flung out the door in the pouring rain.

_Something's bound to happen._

* * *

><p>She loved reading books and writing stories, with mystery and forbidden love as some of her genres. People have always seen her as insightful, observant, and omniscient - something that she is proud of.<p>

Her mother once said that she's like a wise old man. A person who seems to know everything even if it seems that there is no indicator that its there.

So seeing the siblings almost everyday, the gears in her creative mind just keeps turning and she can feel her hand twitch just to get a pen and paper.

By the time being that Dianne has been living with Lisa Simpson, there are three things that she is certain about:

One, he hated Bart Simpson

Two, Bart is hopelessly in love with Lisa

And three, Lisa is starting to return these feelings.

When she moved in, she kept seeing the same faces - Bart... Lisa... Bart... Lisa... Bart and Lisa. Whenever she sees Lisa, Bart will always be there.

Maybe that's one of the things she hated about him. He's too obvious - well, for her at least. Lisa's so damn oblivious at times, she just wanted to cry.

When she sees a person, she always looks at them in the eye. The eyes say everything - emotions and personality - it's the window to the soul. So every time Bart passes by their apartment, she looks at his soul - _Lisa... She always read Lisa._

Next thing she looks at is facial expressions and body language. It tells everything, and she means everything.

Everytime Bart arrives to fetch Lisa for a little brother-sister bonding time, his eyes would lit up and his smile would turn into a grin when she appears and he would hold her hand fast and tight to lead her to "a time of fun and adventures" as he would say. Contrary when he accompanies her home, there would be something different about his eyes and the grin would go back to a smile - a sad smile as she sees it. Their hands would let go with their fingers brushing.

It's like watching a chick flick...

_He waits for Lisa to retire to her room before leaving._

_Making sure that Lisa can't hear them, she spoke. "Just don't do anything stupid."_

_Bart looks at her with confusion and shock. "I'm sorry, what?"_

_"I'm noticing interesting things..." She smirked._

_Bart smiled. "Am I really that obvious?"_

_"Let's just say Lisa's a little stupid not to notice."_

_"I might just be locked up in an asylum one day..."_

_"Can't wait Simpson."_

_They laughed._

Lisa on the other hand was too obvious for her sake. Though she's conflicted - accepting but fighting the emotions.

_The other embracing the feeling even if it hurts, and the other trying hard to make it stop._

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Who would call this time?" Dianne checked her phone and saw his dad's number.

"Yo dad. What's up?"

_"How's little pudding doing?"_

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

_"We are not in school premises..."_

Dianne sighed. "Okay, why did you call?"

_"I just called to check on you. Your mother is nagging."_

She laughed. "Just thinking about stuff."

_"A new story?"_

Dianne smiled at herself. "Maybe... It's not finished yet though..."

_"I'll be looking forward to that. So you thought about that exchange program?"_

"Dad, if Lisa's going, I'm going."

The door opened.

"Yo Lis-"

Lisa arrived soaking wet in their apartment door... Regret and confusion evident in her eyes.

Shivering Lisa asked, "H-hi Dianne... Is that Dr. Cooper?"

"Y-yes... What happened to you?"

Ignoring the question, she asked again, "Can I speak to him?"

"Sure, here…" Dianne handed her the phone unwillingly.

"Hi Dr. Cooper, it's me Lisa. I wanted to apply for the exchange program."

_The other embracing the feeling even if it hurts, and the other trying hard to make it stop._

Dianne might be witnessing one of the most tragic love story she will ever see in her life.

* * *

><p>How was it? Too short? Too wordy or not so wordy? Boring?<p>

:D IT'S SUMMER YAY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! It's been a while! :)**

**Sorry for the late upload! I don't have any excuses for this ;^;**

**This one's pretty short (and corny)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blindness: Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>3 days. That's how long the two haven't talked to each other. It's surprising that their parents haven't noticed.<p>

Maggie felt something's going on since the two came home in separate planes. A thing she found weird since the two always go home together. _Always together._

* * *

><p><em>"I'm hoooome!" Bart shouted downstairs.<em>

_She ran down the stairs to greet her siblings, but she noticed the other Simpson is missing._

_"Where's Lisa?" She asked._

_Ignoring the question, Bart asked, "Where's mom and Homer?"_

_"They left a while ago and went to buy groceries. Dad tried to cook for you guys, but ended up trashing all the food." Maggie laughed, remembering how Homer almost set the kitchen on fire._

_"Glad that didn't happen after I got here. I bet mom was very angry." Bart smirked. _

_"Yeah, that's exactly what happened..." Maggie laughed again. "It was pretty comical." Remembering her previous question, she asked him again, "So where's Lisa?"_

_"I think she has some things to do, I don't know when she'll be coming home..." Trying not to dwell on the topic more, he asked, "Any food there that Homer didn't trash? I'm hungry!"_

_"There are leftovers at the fridge... Don't worry, you'll enjoy mom's cooking when they come back."_

* * *

><p><em>The next day, Lisa came home.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Homer, excited seeing his kids, cooked dinner, but of course, with Marge's supervision.<em>

_"I'm going to UK." Lisa said in the middle of dinner._

_Silence filled the dining table._

_Lisa laughed. "Why do all of you look so shocked? It's good news!"_

_"Why? What's up?" Maggie asked._

_"I got in the exchange program. That's why I flew late."_

_"Wow sweetie! That is good news! What school are you going?" Marge asked, obviously excited._

_"Oxford, for 6 months."_

_"Six months? But Bart is graduating the coming semester, we all need to be there." Marge then looked at Bart. "Isn't that right Bart?"_

_Bart said nothing, just looked down on his half-empty soup. Maggie repeated her mother's question, "Hey Bart! Lisa should come to your graduation right?"_

_Bart looked up, seemed to snap out of his trace answered. "No, I'm only graduating. That exchange program is a rare opportunity." Bart answered, looking at Lisa._

_"Ill try my best to go..." Lisa whispered while looking down on her half-empty soup._

_._

_._

_._

_Liar_

* * *

><p>She expected a fun, playful, and noisy household - just like when they were children. Being the only child living in the house has its advantages, but it's not exactly as fun as she thought it would be. She hates to admit it, but she miss them - a lot, so she always look forward to summer vacations and semestral brakes.<p>

This time, the house suddenly felt _empty_.

The family dinners looked normal, but the three Simpsons knew better. There were the usual conversations and laughter but never between Bart and Lisa. In fact Lisa never acknowledged Bart or even looked at his way, and Bart, he just kept looking at her_ silently_.

They seem to have ways to get around the house without seeing each other. Noting that the house is _freaking small._

When Milhouse drops by, he always asks about the two. When she asks him why, he'll suddenly leave with some lame excuses of his.

Her two siblings are as close as any siblings could get, so seeing the two not talking, is odd and unnerving.

Bart did something - Maggie is certain and she wants to know what it was.

* * *

><p>The answer to her question came shortly, she didn't even need to do some grand scheme or something - a thing that pissed her off since she spent a whole day planning.<p>

"Hey Liz! I'll be going over a friend's house for two days." She said as she approached her while Lisa was watching TV.

"Did you tell mom and dad?" She asked and turned off the TV.

"Duh! Of course not! That's why I wanted them to leave for 3 days soooo bad! I know mom will not allow me."

She sighed. "What can I do anyway? Just be safe okay."

"Alright moonpieee! HEY BART! I'M GOING OUT!" She shouted for him to hear me upstairs. _"OKAY!"_ A shouted reply was received. Maggie waved goodbye at Lisa and walked to the door.

* * *

><p>While waiting on the bus stop, her phone suddenly rang. She looked at the caller ID - Nicole.<p>

"What's up?"

_"Maggie! Mom and dad's conference was moved... The house party is off... Well at least for now." She giggled._

Maggie sighed. "Alright, but promise me more cheetos and combos for the next party."

_Nicole laughed. "Okay. See you later I guess."_

"Bye!" She then closed her phone and started walking home.

* * *

><p>When she went up to her room, she suddenly heard two voices coming from Lisa's room. She then remembered the small hole in the far corner between their rooms and looked. She saw Bart and Lisa talking.<p>

"There's nothing to talk about..." Lisa is sitting at the foot of the bed and Bart is standing in near the door.

"About what happened that nigh-"

"There's nothing to talk about Bart!" Lisa cut him off, obvious not wanting to push the subject any further.

Bart sighed. "Just tell me... Are you leaving because of me?"

"Don't flatter yourself _brother_... It's an opportunity I just can't miss."

"Then why are you avoiding me for the last 2 weeks?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not avoiding anyone..."

Feeling his patience thinning, he confronted Lisa, "Just stop this bullshit Lisa... You've been avoiding me. Ever since that night, you're not answering my calls, you're always 'not in your apartment', you called Milhouse to know when my flight will be so you can book for a different flight! If it's not avoiding then what is it?"

Lisa suddenly stood up and replied to his words. _Control Lisa, control the feelings._ "What do you expect me to do? We freaking kissed! Do you expect me to act like nothing happened?"

"..." Bart was silent for a moment, hurt evident in his eyes.

"You were drunk and feverish that night - you're not fully aware to who you are talking to or even judge your actions, but that still doesn't mean that I'll act like nothing has happe-"

"I'm fully aware of what I did that night." Bart looked at her straight in the eyes. _I guess there's no keeping this anymore._

"..." Now it was Lisa's turn to be quiet.

"If you're thinking that I thought you were Kate, then you're wrong. All I saw was you. It has always been you. Ever since we were kids, I have felt different about you. I tried all I could to erase all these dreadful feelings, but those weren't enough."

"That kiss was to end all these feelings that I have for you - I expected you to push me away then... To close me out of your life so that I wouldn't need to be near you whether I like it or not."

"But you kissed back..." He found his voice breaking. "What's that suppose to mean to me Lisa?

"T-that meant nothing..." Tears threatened to pour down her eyes.

"I-I lo-"

Her eyes shot wide, tears fell, and panicked started to rise, "Please don't."

Unfazed, Bart continued, "I love-"

"NO BART! Just stop!"

"I love you-"

Lisa ran out of the room.

"-Lisa..."

_._

_._

_._

_A silent tear fell._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>This chapter is really short. I'm REALLY sorry about that... There's a scene next to it, but I don't want to add it yet - it cuts the deep dramatic stuff that just happened.<p>

I think we have 3-5 more chapters before this story ends, and I'm planning to do a sequel to this cause you know... the ending is like... well, you have to read the ending (well I need to write and upload though XD)

I want to congratulate **kkman57** for his new story **Parallel Simpsons**! You guys read it! It's very interesting :)

And I'm doing Paypal commissions in deviantart. If you're interested, just check my journal at top-pinky . deviantart . com :)

/shameless plug/shots

So I've been thinking, is my writing like really bad? Should I just stick to drawing? :O


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay... ;^; I suck at updating...**

**Anyway, this is the shortest chapter yet... I wrote chap 4 and this one as a whole chapter, but the tension in chapter 4 is pretty dramatic - I want to cut it there XD**

**I still feel that something is lacking here... I might edit them when I have the time.**

**Sorry for grammar and stuff**

**EDIT: I did minor edits. Added some dialogues. **

* * *

><p><strong>Blindness: Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"Holy shit."<p>

That was all Maggie could say. It explained everything! The separate planes, silent treatments, and tensions in the house.

"Holy shit."

Bart's in love with Lisa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Holy shit."

* * *

><p>Still thinking about what she had witnessed earlier, she went out of her room and saw Bart leaving Lisa's room. He looked at her in slightly red, puffed, and shocked eyes, not knowing what to say to her.<p>

"I heard it." Maggie answered, saving him the time to ask.

Worry was seen in his eyes, "Please don't tell mom and _dad_."

Maggie nodded. "I won't. It'll kill them..."

"... and with your current situation with her, I don't think putting mom and dad to the equation is a good idea. It's complicated enough for you two already."

Hesitating, he asked her, "W-what do you think about t-this?"

"I don't know my stand for this one yet... But it's not my place judge you." Maggie replied.

Bart suddenly felt some weight lifted on his shoulders, Bart smiled weakly and walk towards her. "I'm glad you understand." He hugged her, "Thank you Maggie."

She hugged back. "Of course, _we're family_."

Bart and Maggie suddenly realized the ironicy of her statement.

"The two of you will find a way to somehow turn this situation around, don't worry about it." Maggie assured him.

"I hope so..." Bart replied weakly.

"... And don't cry okay?" Maggie added.

He looked at her, "How did you know?"

"There's a hole in the wall."

Embarrassed, he replied. "Damn."

Bart sighed. _Love makes people stupid..._

* * *

><p>How did she end up like this? In this pathetic state - laying in a playground sand box in the middle of the night, crying and defeated?<p>

_"I love you..."_

_"I love you..."_

_"I love you..."_

It kept replaying in her mind. His sincere face, his pleading eyes, his confession. A confession that she didn't let him finish. A confession she ran away from.

She can't explain this feeling. A mixture of happiness, sadness, and disgust - because this is wrong, sick, and immoral.

She hates this feeling, despises it even.

How can you hurt so much if you love and you're loved?

When did an 'I love you' became a stab in the heart?

Why did it have to be this way?

She closed her eyes shut. Maybe, if she close her eyes tight enough, this twisted dream will be all over.

But she remembered,_ this isn't a dream. _

Suddenly, she felt the sand shift. She opens her eyes and saw herself behind her blurry tear flooded eyes.

"Leese." it said to her.

Suddenly, she realizes it's Maggie. She felt silly, stupid even.

_Love makes everyone stupid._

* * *

><p>Love. A feeling.<p>

A natural feeling that occurs in every human being. It binds people with one another - might it be romantic, platonic, or familial.

This little feeling called love - helped man survive since existence, it helped man conquer the world, it helped man do amazing things - it helped man thrive.

Love has been a big part in man's life that laws and norms have been brought upon for man himself to follow - because sometimes, _love makes us do stupid things_.

All norms and laws vary culture to culture - one thing might be forbidden, but accepted on the other.

But there is one thing that has always been frowned upon on all societies - a norm that is consistent in every society - a romantic love of the same blood.

_Mr. Fate has been pretty cruel to her family... And giving them the finger._

* * *

><p>After getting to the playground area, Maggie finally saw Lisa - lying down in the sandbox.<p>

"Leese..." She tried to call her.

Lisa just stared at her, with dazed, wet, and confused eyes - like she was some kind of a surreal apparition. Suddenly, Lisa's eyes changed like she realized something. She then sat up, her body covered with sand, and tried to wipe the tears that was coming out of her eyes.

Maggie's heart ached - to see her sister (and her brother) in a lost and broken state. The two people she knew to be the most independent and strongest people - crushed by love...

"Leese..." She called again.

"H-hi Maggie." Confusion still evident in her eyes, "I thought you're at a friend's house?" She asked between sniffs.

"It was cancelled..."

"Did Bart tell you to get me?"

"I went to get you without any person's favor."

"So why?"

"I'm worried Lisa... About you two..."

"You heard it... Don't you?"

Maggie nodded.

Lisa buried her hand on her face. "I-I don't know how to explain it you... I'm sorry for putting you through this!"

Maggie touched her shoulder. "We're family Lisa... What you two are going through will always be my business."

"Thank you Maggie." She smiled at her.

* * *

><p>"But can I ask you one thing?"<p>

"What is it?"

"D-do you love him too?"

Lisa was silent, while Maggie was holding her breath for the answer.

"N-no... Of course not."

Maggie nodded, stood and helped Lisa up. "Of course..." She smiled and said, "Let's go home. You look awful."

Lisa laughed - a gesture that was music to Maggie's ears, "Who's the big sister here?" She then took her hand and followed.

* * *

><p><em>Whatever their decisions might be, I'll be by their side. <em>

_Because I'm family, I love them, and the most important of all - they love..._

_After all, __**love makes people stupid...**_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Sorry for those who are waiting for a longer chapter. I still can't promise a long chapter. It depends on how my brain works :D<p>

I hope you enjoyed this one ^^


	6. Chapter 6

****I suck at updating, I know... and **I feel my writing is getting bad... I'm really sorry about that ;^;**

**So this is chapter 6 :D There will be 2 or 3 more chapters to go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blindness: Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Bye!"<em>

_"Goodbye."_

_"Take care of yourselves."_

_"We'll miss you!"_

It's time for the two siblings to go back to NY for a new semester, and the two are saying their goodbyes to the family, a usual sight for the Simpsons ever since the children went to college and it's still not getting old.

_"And still, they're not talking to each other..." _Maggie thought.

Ever since _that_ day, Maggie has been trying to make them talk to each other, but it been weeks and not even little progress was made. The facade is still there.

This is her last attempt and Milhouse is with her in this.

The plan is for Milhouse to pretend he's sick so he can't board the flight and they made sure that they are seated in the plane beside each other.

The planning was pretty lame and short - but scheming a LOT of plans and failing at it really does make your brain drain...

In three days, Lisa would be leaving for UK and in three months, Bart would be graduating.

As the taxi left, she just hopes that things would work out.

_She really wants her family back._

* * *

><p>3 weeks.<p>

That's how long since _that_ day passed.

That's how long she's ignoring him since _that _day.

And add another 5 weeks to those 3, that's how long he misses her.

They talk, but only when Marge and Homer are around so their parents wouldn't feel that something is wrong between them. But the rest of the time, she just ignores him.

He would be lying if he says it doesn't hurt, but it was his fault anyway. He asked for this.

Right after they board the plane, she asked people to exchange seats with her, but somehow, all of them don't want to. He was pretty happy about it, but still, does he reek or something? It's impossible that not even one passenger would like to seat beside him.

In the end, she's beside him and he can totally see that she doesn't like it.

He loved, he kissed, he confessed. If you think about it, it's a pretty legit plan - confess everything and wallow in your own demise, but now that he is actually experiencing this pain, he should have just kept his mouth shut. Kept everything in his heart until he develops cancer or something... And just confess everything in his deathbed. Its better that way than it is now.

He suddenly felt a weight on his left shoulder and saw Lisa sleeping, resting her head on his shoulder. ON HIS FREAKING SHOULDER! He suddenly found himself blushing. He can't help but stare at her pretty face. It's been a long time since he's been this close to her and he missed it - the little touches, hugs, hand holding, kisses on the cheek - it's a small thing for others, but to him, it's like the greatest thing in the world.

"Excuse me sir, does your girlfriend need a blanket?"

He almost jumped on his seat in surprise and turned to the stewardess. _"I hope that she didn't notice I was blushing like a school girl."_

"I-I'm sorry, but what was that again?"

"Does your girlfriend need a blanket sir?" The stewardess asked again.

He looked at Lisa's sleeping form and noticed that she's wearing a short sleeved dress. _I thought she was smart enough to know what to wear inside the plane. _He sighed inwardly.

"Yes, can you give her a b-"

_Excuse me sir, does your girlfriend need a blanket?_

_Does your girlfriend need a blanket?_

_Girlfriend need a blanket?_

_Girlfriend..._

_Girlfriend..._

_**Girlfriend...**_

_Well shit._

"S-she's not my girlfriend! She's my sister." He kinda felt weird saying that...

The stewardess, red with embarrassment stammered, "I-I'm sorry sir! That was r-rude of me! It's just you look like a couple! I'm really sorry!"

"I-It's okay..." He smiled at the stewardess. "Just please bring the blanket, she looks really cold."

"Oh! Yes, of course." The stewardess then stormed off, embarrassed.

The stewardess then came back with a blanket and two sandwiches and a drink. "I'm sorry for earlier sir. I really didn't mean-"

"It's alright really, no need to worry." Bart replied, still with a smile on his face.

"Thank goodness. I thought I really offended you."

"It's no problem. Thanks for the blanket and food."

"Just call me if the two of you need anything." The stewardess then left.

_Does your girlfriend need a blanket?_

_It's just you look like a couple!_

Damn.

All of a sudden, he found his face muscles hard to move - he can't stop smiling.

He suddenly felt great... Those negative thoughts and feelings were quickly erased.

_Those problems can wait later._

He looked at her again and covered her with the blanket, and memorized all of her features and just hopes that she would not wake up for the next 3 hours.

_For now, he'll just enjoy the most awesome plane ride ever._

* * *

><p>Something's wrong.<p>

Well, Dianne already knew that something is wrong even before summer vacation started, but this time, she feels that something is amiss - like something has really changed.

They arrived the total opposite of what she expected. She hoped that they already made up and cleared all misunderstandings between them, but they arrived not even acknowledging each other - well, mostly on Lisa's part, and Bart was just sneaking glances at her.

The moment Lisa saw Dianne, her eyes lit up and they greeted one another with a big hug, and Bart was just looking at her and nodded.

Dianne never asked Lisa what happened between the two of them the night she arrived wet, dazed, and confused - it's starting to eat her.

Maybe, as good as she is reading other people; she's not good at _these kinds_ of matters of the heart. Other people might think she always knows what to say, but when it come this kind of love, she's tongue tied.

If she confronts Lisa, what will she say then? How can she handle it? How can she help?

When they arrived to the apartment, Bart didn't go with them.

It might be turning for the worst. She wants... No... She _needs_ to know...

* * *

><p><em>Ring! Ring! Ring!<em>

She looked at her phone and saw Marge's caller Id, "Hello mom?"

_"Are you all set? Where are you?"_

"Yes, we're in the airport."

_"Is Bart with you?"_

"Yeah, he's with me..."

She faced him, not looking at him in the eyes, "Mom wants to talk to you," and handed him the phone trying not to make hand contact as much as possible.

"Hey mom, yes. I'll make sure she goes in the plane safely. Geez."

"Alright." He handed her the phone back.

"Hello?"

_"I love you sweetie. Make your family proud!"_

"Oh mom, that's so corny! I love you too."

_"Take care of yourself okay?"_

"Okay. I will."

_"Bye sweetie."_

"Bye."

She closed her phone shut. _Why did they insist he assist me in coming to the airport? I'm with Dianne and I'm 20! Why do I need to see him last?_

"Lisa..." She heard him called. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As much as she hates this, she missed his voice calling her name...

"What?" She asked him, a little meaner than she expected to come out.

"Take care of yourself. Call home constantly." It's been a long time since she really looked at him. Her heart quenched, a lot changed in him.

He lost weight.

His eyes full of life suddenly looked lifeless.

His sweet boyish smile suddenly looked tired and weary.

_Is this all because of me?_

She looked at him straight in the eyes - another thing she haven't done in a long time. "I will, don't worry."

She took a step closer to him.

"Goodbye Bart."

"Goodbye Lisa."

_Who knew a simple goodbye meant a lot?_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you for readingfaving/reviewing/alerting this fanfic! I never knew it would have more readers than expected.

I'll be updating slower after this though... College has been veeeery busy and I'll be opening commissions again XD Really sorry


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! It's been a long time since I updated... I'm sorry about that! This is a short one I did, school has been veeery busy and I can't find time to write and think more about what's going to happen between these two XD**

**But I'm back on track... at least for now.**

**The next chapter after this will be the ending... And I will post an epilogue later on (I think you'll going to hate me for the epilogue though...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blindness: Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Britain is, well... Britain.<p>

The food is British.

The language is British.

The accent is British.

The people are British.

Everything is British.

Immersing oneself in another culture is something Lisa Simpson finds very enjoyable. Being able to see something aside from Springfield and New York and meeting people with different tastes and origins is very refreshing for her. Who calls strangers "dear" or "love"?

It's pretty awesome.

Currently, she's in a restaurant with Simon, a guy she met in class. Don't get her wrong, after all that has happened, she needs to relax and socialize.

It's been four months since she saw _him_ though...

And a month since they talked...

He graduated. Everyone was there except her - because she couldn't make it, and she really don't want to go.

But that doesn't mean she don't care at all. She did - a lot.

_"Hello?" Her ears tingled with the sound of his voice._

_She took a deep breath and replied. "Bart..."_

_Silence._

_"Congratulations!" She continued._

_"Thank you Lise." He replied a lot quicker than she thought. "I couldn't have done it without you..."_

_As much as she dreaded it, she found herself smiling. She missed him. "Five years finally paid off. I'm proud of you."_

_He chuckled - it sounded like music. "I'm glad... You calling I mean. It means a lot..."_

_"Bart! Who are you talking to? We need to leave!" She heard her Marge ask on the side of the line._

_"It's Lisa!" Bart answered._

_"Give me that." She heard a shuffling noise, "Hi Lisa! How are you? You didn't call us back home in Springfield."_

_"I'm sorry mom. A lot to do..."_

_"And you had time to call your brother... When you can't even call your own mother, I was worried!"_

_"Stop being melodramatic mom." She replied while laughing._

That's how the conversation between the two of them ended. A little awkward, but she felt something changed on how they talked - more honest and more ligh-

"Earth to Lisa?"

She suddenly saw a hand waving in front of her face. "Wha-?"

"Are you alright? You're spacing out." Simon asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sorry about m-" she looked out the glass window and saw a pair of familiar eyes looking at her.

She blinked and it's gone.

Simon looked at his back and asked, "You look pale. Was there someone outside?"

"Y-yes..."

"A stalker?"

She smiled at the thought, "No." She replied.

"A ghost?"

"No, no, no"

"A long lost lover?" He replied jokingly.

"Something like that..."

_Silence._

He coughed and forced a laugh. "That was pretty funny. Anyway I saw this..."

He kept talking.

And she's still not listening.

* * *

><p>The date was a disaster. She felt bad for Simon, he was taking the effort to make the date interesting while she blew it by thinking about someon- something else. She really wasn't herself. Who tells them that they saw a long lost lover outside a restaurant while on a date?!<p>

She swears she saw Bart outside though...

She shook her head. _"I should stop thinking about him. It's messing me up."_ She thought as she closed the door to her room.

She doesn't know what will hit her next.

* * *

><p>School was pretty tiring today.<p>

Dissecting a Great Dane wasn't really easy when your group mates are not around...

"Lazy bums..." She muttered under her breath. _"Even if she's eager at dissecting doesn't mean they leave her to do everything?!"_

"You seem to be in a bad mood." A voice that's clearly familiar whispered on her ear.

_"Bart?"_ She stopped walking and looked at the source of the voice.

"Missed me?"

The last thing she remembered is throwing herself at him.

_She guesses that the goodbye in the airport is something that both of them cannot keep._

* * *

><p><strong>I know... It's really short and boring... But hey! They missed each other and hugged! *sigh* I'm sorry I can't make it any longer...<strong>

**I don't know when I'll update next. I'll finish this, I promise! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys! Sorry for the delay! It's finally sem break and I now have time to finish this story :)**

**Here's the last chapter of "Blindness," I never though many people will like this story because its incest, thank you for the constant support you guys give! This is my first long story and I'm glad I finished this, another contribution to this fandom! :3**

**I'm currently doing an epilogue and a short movie for a sequel. Hope I finish it ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Blindness: Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p><em>We could leave<em>  
><em>If we wanted today<em>  
><em>Tomorrow we'd be on the other side<em>  
><em>Away from the judges eyes<em>  
><em>They can't deny we're not good for each other<em>

* * *

><p>After his surprise greeting, the two Simpsons talked aimlessly for hours about everything - from Springfield, to New York, to Milhouse, to Ralph, to Dianne, to Maggie, to mom and dad, his first job, and his new haircut.<p>

"What brought you here anyway?" She asked.

He chuckled. "I was actually wondering why you haven't asked me that yet. You miss me that much?" He looked at her amused.

_"I guess I got too caught up seeing him again."_ She pouted and crossed her arms, "I just thought of it just now. Something wrong with that?" He chuckled at her antics. She missed these kinds of talks with him. Just him and her, as family, no awkwardness and confused feelings. She just wished this moments do not end, no awkwardness at all...

"I just wanted to see you... And tell you something."

Or not.

The amusement on his face was replaced by a smile - a smile that she found weird, it's different - like something is very clear in his mind, an epiphany of some sort.

"Oh..." She can't help the blush forming in her cheeks.

So much about talking as a family...

"I'm not good with words - you know that, but look Lisa... The past months have been very hard for you. The awkwardness, I know it's been driving you nuts. Maybe, I shouldn't have told you anything... What you've been through, it's my entire fault and I'm really sorry. But these feelings I have..."

_Oh no... _"Bart..." _Please... It's not your fault._

"Please. Just hear me out..." He looked her deep in her eyes, pleading.

She reluctantly nodded.

"This kind of love I have ever since we were children... No matter what I do, I know it will never go away or change..." He held her hand tightly. _His hands are as cold as ice. _"I really tried Lisa... I really tried to make it all go. Trying to be distant with you, being with other girls... But its too strong... It hurts."

"I know what happened between us changed our relationship... It will be selfish of me to ask this to you - to still treat me as a brother even if I still continue to harbor these feelings."

_Bart... I already returned it. _She wanted to speak and hold his hand back, yet she just stood there, her eyes on the ground and remained silent.

"But still... Whatever you think of me, I will still continue to be with you - as a brother, for you..."

He let go of her hand. "I guess that's all I wanted to say..."

"..."

Interpreting her silence as something bad, _Ugh Bart Simpson! You're so stupid! _"It's getting late, we should go back. I'll walk you home." And hurriedly walk down the road.

"Bart..." He looked back and saw Lisa, looking at him. His heart began beating fast... "T-that's not the way home..."

"O-oh... Sorry..." He turned around, flustered. _I should stop hoping - it will never happen..._

* * *

><p>"You live here with Dianne?" He stared at her incredulously. "They call this a house?!" He pointed beautifully crafted 6-floor home of the Coopers with so much emphasis.<p>

She giggled. She found it pretty funny since that was exactly her reaction when she first saw where they are staying.

_"HERE?" She stared at Dianne incredulously..._

_"Yup, what's wrong with it?" Dianne looked at her clueless._

_"You told me we will stay at your house, but you didn't say it's a freaking mansion!" She pointed at the 'house'. She felt so insignificant..._

_"Don't overreact Lisa, our mansion is in the US, not here in UK." Dianne said with a 'what the hell are you even talking about' face._

_She sighed. Dianne doesn't totally get what she's saying._

_"The pool is at the top floor and the bowling alley is in the basement."_

_"A BOWLING ALLEY?! Don't tell me you also got a skating rink in there..."_

_"It's also in the basement. It's not that big, but it's enjoyable."_

_Lisa is now reluctant to let Dianne live in their apartment in New York... It's like letting Dianne live in a pigsty._

_"You going in?" Dianne asked. "It's getting cold." _

_"Y-yes!" She guesses she'll just to enjoy this as much as she can._

Lisa's still amused how clueless Dianne can be when it comes to social classes. "Well, it's pretty awesome."

"Well... The Coopers are filthy rich..." He replied still trying to take in what he was seeing.

"I didn't know they were this rich though." She added.

"Yep... I guess you're staying at a great home, that's nice to know."

She was touched, he's worried about her.

"I'll be going then." He turned around and began to walk _away from her._

"B-Bart wait..." She called out._ Say it! Say it!_

He turned around, "what is it?"

"I-I... Just take care." She smiled.

"I will." He smiled back and he proceeded to walk out the gate.

_Her heart ached._

* * *

><p>She closed the door and began to bang her head on the door. <em>Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Lisa...<em>

"Hey, don't ruin the door." Someone called out.

She turned around, "Dianne?"

"Who else? Only the two of us lives here." Dianne looked at her amusedly. "Well there are the helpers but that's beside the point. Really Lisa? Did Bart transfer his stupidity to you when you two were talking for hours?"

Lisa gave her a 'how-did-you-know-were-talking-for-a-long-time' expression.

"I just happened to pass by there..." She smirked. "If I had known better, you two looked like lovers more than siblings."

Lisa blushed and tried to hide it. "That's sick Dianne."

Dianne sighed and walked towards her. "Cut the crap Lisa. I know what's going on. Even before you knew."

Lisa looked at her, stunned. "D-Diane... How did you-"

"My observation skills is something I inherited from my 'I-know-it-all-because-I'm-smarter-than-Einstein' father, I have even confronted Bart about it a long time ago."

"I'm sorry..." She bowed her head in shame.

Dianne looked at her quizzically. "What are you saying sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this... I'm sorry... I really-" she apologized as she bowed her head and cried.

"Lisa, love is love, whatever you see it." Dianne led her to the couch. "I should be the one saying sorry... Sorry for making you cry."

"You're not mad?" Lisa asked her.

"Why would I? I was actually rooting for you two, even if I hate that guy." Dianne replied while fixing her hair.

"Eh?!"

"Whaaaat? You know me! I like actions, drama, and adventures!" She smirked.

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Well... Even if I'm talkative, sensitive, or those kinds of stuff, let's just say I really don't know how to approach you about this topic..." She sighed. "Though I think I know now how..." She beamed at Lisa and asked. "What's so important that he dragged his arrogant ass here to follow you?"

Lisa hesitated for while, _I guess there's no keeping it from her. _"W-well... He wanted to tell me something."

"What did he say?" Dianne asked, while muching on her popcorn.

"Where did you get that popcorn?" Lisa asked.

"I had it even before you started banging your head at the freaking door... Your changing the topic! What happened next?" Dianne looked at her; excited of where they're talking is leading to. _Too excited _if you ask Lisa.

Lisa blushed as she remembered the things he said. "He told me his feelings, that whatever happens, he would still love me... That he will always be by my side even if I only think of him as a brother... He asked me to never leave him, even if he harbors those feelings for me and even if I only treat him as a brother..."

"But you doooon't!" Dianne whined. "Dammit, I'm turning into a fangirl..." She smiled sheepishly. "So what did you say?"

"I-I said nothing..."

"WHAT?! You got the most awesome confession, but you said nothing?" Dianne interjected. "You're heartless Simpson."

"I didn't know what to say!" Lisa buried her face in her hands.

"Just tell him your feelings Lisa." Dianne looked at her seriously. "Tell me Simpson, what's stopping you?"

"Nothing-"

"What's stopping you?" She repeated, more forceful this time.

"What would people think of they see us?"

"When did you really care about what other people think Lisa? As far as I know, you're not that kind of person."

"W-what about our friends? You, Milhouse..."

"Milhouse and I know about it, and were okay with it.."

"How about our family? They'll hate us!"

"Maggie knows and she's supporting the two of you."

"Mom and dad! I don't want to break their hearts!"

"Wounds heal Lisa... They might not understand it at first, but they will soon. That's what family is all about, unconditional love and understanding."

Lisa looked at Dianne, tears still falling... "But Dianne..."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. Very much..." She answered straightforwardly, without any hesitation.

"Then I guess you have your answer..." Dianne threw the empty popcorn paperbag away. "When is he leaving?"

"In three days..."

"Then you have three days to think about what you're going to say." She said as she proceeded to walk upstairs. "Don't disappoint me!"

* * *

><p><em>"What's taking you so long? Say it!" The 14 year old Bart told him, while balancing the football on his head.<em>

_"Well I can't say it when your goofing off!" Lisa retorted back. "Why did I even ask you to do this..."_

_"Because you don't have any friends?" Bart snickered._

_"Hey! That's not true! I got friends; it's just that they're all girls." Lisa defended._

_"Why not practice with Dad?" _

_"Not going to happen... It won't be convincing enough."_

_"How about Milhouse?"_

_She stared at him incredulously. "Milhouse?! Noooo freaking way Bart! He'll just interpret it the wrong way."_

_"Actually a pretty good ide-"_

_"NO!" Lisa sighed. "Nevermind... Let's just stop this..."_

_"Alright! Alright! I'll do it correct this time." Bart then put down his football and stood on front of her. "Do it quickly..."_

_"Alright, h-here it goes..." Her calm expression suddenly changing to a cute, blushing mess. "L-look, I-I k-kno-know we j-"_

_"Lisa, relax. It's just me." He looked at her and smiled._

_"O-okay..." She took a deep breath. "Here it goes."_

_"Look, I know we known each other for a short time, but I really have fun in those times we had. I really felt that we connected during those times we spent together..." She looked at him in the eye and started. "I just wanted to say that... I really like you..." Lisa exhaled in relieve. "Well that's my confession. What do you think?"_

_Bart stared at her blankly._

_Lisa knew it, it's awfu-_

_"I really like you too."_

_Lisa looked at her curiously. "Hm? What?" She wasn't sure if she heard him right._

_"I mean... That's what he's going to say if ever. That's a pretty good confession." Bart smiled._

_Lisa beamed. "You think so?" She pumped her fist in the air. "Watch out Bart! Tomorrow and for the following days to come, you'll going to see a lot of him!"_

_"Geez... I can't wait..." Bart said sarcastically._

_Lisa, not sensing the sarcasm, "I knew you'll be very supportive. Thanks Bart!" She hugged him and left._

* * *

><p>He was actually surprised with her welcome. He thought she's going to ignore him like she did months ago, but it seems like she wanted to see him too - a fact that lifted that heavy burden in his shoulders. <em>And made his heart flutter.<em>

After all the things that have transpired for the last couple of months, he thought that things between them will never be the same again. But he didn't want that, so he went here, to clear things up with her and treat each other as they have in the past.

His plan to follow her and talk to her actually went as planned.

And as planned, he's leaving tomorrow.

It wasn't his plan to leave too soon really - he asked for a 4 day leave and he wouldn't want to leave a bad impression on them. It would have been nice to spend more time with her though.

_Call her._

He picked up his phone and speed dialed her number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. "Please pick up..."_

_"Hello? Bart?"_

"Let's hang out."

* * *

><p>Their day together was eventful.<p>

They met at a cafe at 9 in the morning.

They talked and had coffee.

They went to an amusement park in the afternoon.

They rode and stuff.

An old couple though they're a couple

The old couple _forced_ them to ride the tunnel of love with them.

They ate ice cream.

They watched a mini play.

And as cliché as it is, they watched the sunset at the boardwalk.

"Aren't you tired yet? We've been up and running for the whole day." She asked Bart while looking at the sun.

"I don't mind. You're with me." Bart replied as he looked at her and grinned. Lisa felt blood rushing in her cheeks. It's been a long time since she saw that grin of his.

_Say it._

She faced him. "B-Bart... I..."

"What is it?"

"I... I... I like to ride the Ferris wheel before we go." _Stupid Lisa, why can't you just say it?_

Bart smiled, "Alright then, just in time for the city lights too."

A grueling line welcomed them at the entrance, but it didn't matter for the both of them, just more time to talk to each other and before they knew it, they were in front of the Ferris wheel.

As they ascend until the top, her grip on him just got tighter.

_"Dammit, I didn't know it was THIS high." _She though, she suddenly felt a gentle touch on her hand.

"Hey Lisa, relax. I won't let you fall you know?" He said amusedly and somewhat mockingly. "And you're too important to lose." He whispered, but she heard.

As they stopped at the highest point of the wheel, Lisa looked at the beautiful scenery beneath them. A river, illuminated by the beautiful city lights by the dock and the dancing colors of the lights contrasted by the cloudless, starry indigo sky. _"It's beautiful." _She thought. She then draws her attention to the handsome man beside her, who was also admiring the scenery below them and who was still holding her hand.

Everything on her mind just clicked, all the worries and doubts in her mind disappeared, and in that moment,_ she realized that she wouldn't want nothing more than to stop time and just be with him like this._

"I love you." She said to him.

Bart turned his attention to the girl beside her, confusion, "W-what did you say?" His ears are playing tricks on him again.

Lisa's cold trembling hands, held his own, and blush evident in her cheeks. "_Just like in her freaking confession practice" _he thought._ "Wait... What?"_

"L-Lisa...?" Different thoughts crossed his mind at that moment.

_Am I dreaming?_

_Maybe I'm just taking this the wrong way..._

_Why are her hands trembling though?_

_Why does she need to look cute when she blushes?_

"I know I haven't been honest with you Bart, honest about my feelings... I realized these feelings when I was there for you when you broke up with her, but I lived in denial because having these feelings were wrong. And when you confessed, it got more confusing and complicated, especially Maggie knew about it so I avoided you, thinking that somehow, I might lose these feelings you and I have."

"Somehow, it just got stronger and I realized that I cannot be really happy without you by my side... I love you Bart." She looked at his shocked eyes.

"L-Lisa..." He held her hand and caressed her face, trying to make sure that this isn't some kind of joke his senses are playing with him... _And it wasn't._

He then held her tight, as if not wanting to let go, as if she's going to go away any minute. _Love reciprocated, this is how it feels like._

When he finally found his voice back, he replied, "I love you Lisa. I always will."

They just remained still, letting this moment in. The feeling of the wind on their skin, the silence of the city from above, the warmth of their closeness, and their hearts beating in unison.

* * *

><p><em>Blind feeling<em>  
><em>Brought our lives together<em>  
><em>Blind feeling<em>  
><em>Suddenly you came<em>  
><em>Blind feeling<em>  
><em>Stay with me forever<em>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TADAAAA! Finished! I really have difficulty for the ending and I know it's not the greatest ending in the world, I just want to end it simple and straight to the point.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you for the favs, reviews, and follows!**

**Link for the teaser is in my profile (it's not finished yet, but it will give you an idea of what will happen to the two of them) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue for Blindness! YAY! ヽ(；▽；)ノ**

**I'm so relieved finishing the epilogue and the sequel video, even if both are short.**

**Thank you for reading this story! This will be the last chapter... and you will hate me - well, I hope not XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Please read, very important! Before you start hating on me for the ending though, please check out the animation sequel I made, It's a very important part of this story. The link is in my profile :3<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Blindness: Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What<em> if.<em>**

**_What could have been._**

**_If only._**

These are thoughts that would forever plague a person's mind.

And these are thoughts that Bart Simpson kept on asking 3 years ago.

**_What if they aren't siblings?_**

**_What could have been if they aren't siblings?_**

**_If only they weren't siblings._**

His mind constantly plagued him these questions years ago, but now, it never crossed his mind. Not even once.

* * *

><p>Lisa and Bart have been together for 3 years now and it has been the best 3 years of his life.<p>

It was still surreal to him - an awesome job, good friends, a happy family, and her. He can't be thankful enough for everything he have right now.

When they announced it to their close friends and Maggie, they were all happy for them. They supported the couple up until now.

They decided not to tell Homer and Marge the news - they were sure their parents will be devastated. They need to wait for the right time to tell them. It pains them to hide something, especially to their parents, but if it will save their parents the heartache and disappointment, they were willing to wait.

He got a high paying job in a law firm in New York right after leaving UK to be close to her, Lisa is currently in 6th year and will be graduating in one month.

They were always together - going to dinner and even shopping (well, Lisa shopping for him, 'cause she says the contents of his fridge will kill him.) Rumors about them even started to spread in school as well as in the firm. They received question, rude and curious stares from other people, and some remarks that got him into brawls. Not cool.

It spread like wildfire before they knew it. Whoever spread it was really observant or just like poking into other people's businesses. It died down after a while and they were relieved. As long as their parents do not know anything, they are happy.

He always thought he will never have a good future, but all because of her, he can see it slowly unfolding in front of him - with her by his side.

Spending your life forever with a person is something that never crossed his mind when he was a child or even when he was in love with her all those years of being a teenager, but now he will always picture them as family, especially when he close his eyes.

**_He's so corny, he is getting old..._**

Society will never allow him and it sucked... But that wasn't enough.

You know what? Fuck society. He's going to propose to her.

* * *

><p>He had this gut feeling that something isn't going to go well... He was right. It was raining really hard today, when he left his house, it was sunny as fuck and a couple of minutes later it was raining hard. He should've stayed home, but he's just so excited.<p>

He felt embarrassed doing ring shopping by himself but Bart Simpson doesn't get embarrassed especially in front women... Who gives him looks like he was a teddy bear looking for honey in an enchanted forest of fairy tales.

He made his way to the clerk in the left who looked like she doesn't want anything to do with him. _Perfect._

The woman looked at him, "What ring are we looking for sir?" The girl eyed him flirtingly. _Well so much about perfect._

"An engagement ring." He replied.

The girl sighed. "Another one. Why do I even bother..." She mumbled. "So what ring would you like for her?"

"I'm having a hard time choosing... I'm afraid she won't like it."

"So what kind of girl is she? That will help" the girl smiled.

"I guess she prefers silver more than gold...?"

The girl giggled, "God you're clueless! What is she like? Personality-wise?"

"She's the most amazing person I've seen in my life. She's smart, interesting, adventurous, and strong willed. She's a woman who I admired for years and gave me pain and happiness at the same time. She made my life complete and happy. And I wouldn't want anything else but to take her hand and ask her to be with me, no matter what happens..."

_Sniff. Sniff. Sniff._

Bart realized he closed his eyes while picturing her in his mind. He then opened his eyes and found the clerk crying and eyeing him like he's some kind of teddy bear or something... He gave her a look _"what the hell?"_

"That's just the most beautiful thing I've heard a man say about a woman." Seeing her wiping her tears and smudging her makeup all over her face, he offered her his handkerchief. "Here."

The clerk accepted and blew on it. "Thank you, here.' She handed it to him

"No!" He answered quickly... "I mean, keep it." He smiled.

"Oh. O-okay... Sorry about that."The clerk chuckled. "Aaaanyway, you're looking for a proposal ring for your beloved one? We have a wide array of rings that may suit her taste."

* * *

><p>He didn't know ring shopping was that extensive. He was at the shop for 2 freaking hours! There was more chatting and interviewing than the actual ring shopping. That clerk was good at asking question though, she definitely got a lot of information. To the point almost telling her they're siblings.<p>

He thinks she guessed, because before he left, the clerk told him something...

_"Everything's impossible when two people are in love Mr. Simpson. Thank you for taking the first step."_

After all that happened in there, He did get the ring.

It was beautiful.

It was a silver ring, with a stunning piece of blue stone in the middle. It wasn't flashy and extravagant. It was simple, elegant, beautiful, and perfect - just like her.

He stopped by a bus stop and picked up his phone to call her.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_"Hello?" _Lisa answered from the other line.

Even if it was chilly and raining, he can't stop the smile creeping in his lips, "Hey beautiful."

She laughed on the other side. _"What is it?"_

"Did you bring your umbrella? It's raining pretty hard."

_"Yes I did dad." He heard a chuckle on the other side of the line._

"Well that's good. I don't want my little baby getting sick."

Silence.

"... Pfffft! Hahahahaha!" They laughed hysterically at each other's line.

When their laughter died down, and finally found their breath, he spoke first. "Anyway, I got a surprise for you."

_"Oh? What is it?"_

"It's a surprise dummy!"

_"Why did you even say you have a surprise?!"_

"I want to mess with you."

_"I hate you, you know that?"_

"Yeah yeah, I know that. So how does it feel to graduate for a couple more days?"

_She sighed in relief, "I feel really fulfilled... It's like a weight lifted off my shoulders and I'm really happy for the family."_

"We're proud of you. I'm proud of you Lisa."

_"Thank you Bart... I couldn't have done it without you."_

"I love you."

_"I love yo-"_ Lisa heard a tire screeching sound on the other side of the line. _"Bart, what's happeni-"_

The line suddenly got cut off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What if.<em>**

**_What could have been._**

**_If only._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>What if he decided not to go today?<em>**

**_What could have been if the man behind the wheels checked his breaks before leaving?_**

**_If only they noticed a second too early._**

* * *

><p><strong>End of Blindness<strong>

* * *

><p>Hate me already? XD<p>

*******PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ******PLEASE READ*****

**- ****The reason why I really wanted to finish the sequel animation so bad is that I might never really have the chance to finish the sequel story (which I names "Lethe") if ever I start on it. I think I cannot handle well that kind of complex relationship anymore. So please just check it out, the link is in my profile ^^**

**The animation will tell what happened right after this incident, so I would really recommend if you watch it.**

Thank you again for reading, faving, following, and reviewing! I'm not that much if a writer so the support you gave means a lot to me, so thank you so much! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys! The first chapter of "Lethe," sequel to "Blindness" is finally up!

Link is in my profile :D since i can't put links here T.T


End file.
